


Punishment Game

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: The very first coffee Lucifer brewed for Sandalphon was too bitter for his taste.The very first bet Lucifer made become the biggest thorn in Lucilius’ path to destroying the world.





	Punishment Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Title taken from [Batsu Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bje4EHg9TGg) ((c) Mafumafu)  
> \- The prompt used here isn't mine either. Source is [here](http://fogsblue.tumblr.com/post/86021694055/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try-and).
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- please read the tag carefully before you proceed (_ _)  
> \- un-beta-ed; it's been months since the last time I wrote in English, so there might be mistakes here and there...

 

**[in the snow]**

The child in his arm stared curiously at the gently falling snow. He shuddered when the cold touched his bare fingers; Lucifer had to warm them up with his own hand.

 

“It’s pretty,” he heard Sandalphon’s mumble. “Just like you,” was added not so long after.

 

Lucifer found the blushing little primarch adorable.

 

 

 

**[hold my hand]**

Sandalphon had a nightmare. He cried and wailed, his small and fragile-looking body hidden under the thick blanket. Lucifer could not coax him out, neither he could drag the boy out of there forcefully. Clueless, he held out his hand as he whispered, “I’m here, Sandalphon. I’ll protect you from those nightmare. I’ll hold your hands while you’re asleep, is it okay for you?”

 

A sniffle, and then—

 

Sandalphon slowly crawled out from the blanket, his hands shaking as he tried to reach Lucifer’s waiting one. Seeing his frightened and teary face, Lucifer felt his heart ache...

 

 

 

**[tongue-tied]**

“How does it taste, Sandalphon?”

 

The brunet smiled. Or at least, he tried to.

 

The very first coffee Lucifer brewed for him was too bitter for his taste.

 

(and yet, in the end…)

 

 

**[blue]**

“What makes the sky blue?”

 

Sandalphon was getting tired of that question. He really did. He could not care less why was the sky blue; he would not care a bit even if the sky changed its color to unnatural color like yellow.

 

Unfortunately for him, the question kept bouncing back and haunting him to no end.

 

 

 

**[with you]**

The white wings on his back served as a reminder that he would never alone again.

 

As the three pairs of wings covered him gently, Sandalphon closed his eyes.

 

Like this, he could feel Lucifer’s presence. Even though in reality, he was no longer here in this world.

 

 

 

**[can you hear me?]**

It was no use. No matter how loud Sandalphon called for Lucifer, it was decidedly one-way communication.

 

Lucifer could no longer hear his voice; neither saw Sandalphon cradling what was left of the Supreme Primarch.

 

 

 

**[believe]**

One day, they would meet again.

 

One day, they would share one more cup of coffee again.

 

One day, he would return to where Lucifer was waiting for him.

 

One day, they would be reunited, and never to part again.

 

That was what he believed.

 

(and so Sandalphon waited patiently for that fateful day)

 

 

 

**[in the storm]**

“Isn’t he a pain to take care of?” Lucilius asked him, once upon a time. “He gets scared of everything; rain, storm, Belial, you name it.”

 

Lucifer smiled. “But that’s what makes him interesting, Lucilius.”

 

Lucilius scoffed. He was prepared to go when the door to Lucifer’s room suddenly opened, a drenched Azazel holding a similarly drenched bundle appeared. After a moment, Lucilius realized the bundle was moving—and it was none other than Sandalphon, trying his best wriggling out of Azazel’s arm.

 

“My apologies for intruding, Lucifer, Sir, but this brat—he got the nerve to run outside while it’s storming heavily—“

 

“But Belial said you have to fight your fear, so that it won’t scare you again!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you need to get yourself struck by lightning you damn block-headed brat!”

 

While Azazel and Sandalphon were busy bickering, Lucilius exchanged a wary glance with an amused Lucifer. Pointing at the mess they made, the Astral declared, “I’ll never take back what I said about him being a pain in the ass, okay.”

 

 

 

**[broken wings]**

His wings were not broken, but Sandalphon _was._

 

Seeing what was left of Lucifer; hearing his dying words, his last wish, and the thing he never managed to say…

 

Amidst the broken down pillars, Sandalphon cradled Lucifer’s head close to his heart.

 

 

**[bite]**

There was another bite mark in Azazel’s arm today.

 

With grumpy voice, he reported, “Sandalphon tried to do dangerous thing again today. This time, it was snuggling something out of Lucilius’ laboratory. We managed to return it before he came back, though, so we are all safe and sound…”

 

Now Lucifer felt guilty for feeling amused.

 

 

 

**[waiting]**

They met again in that garden. They talked, exchanged pleasantries, and laughed once more without worry for anything.

 

But this time, Sandalphon was the one saying farewell.

 

But this time, Lucifer was the one being left behind.

 

_Not yet_ , he thought. _It was not the right time for you to come back yet. Go and live your life, Sandalphon._

_No matter how long it will take, I shall wait for you, just like how you always waited for me in the past._

 

 

 

**[breaking the rules]**

Lucilius dropped a scared stiff Sandalphon at Lucifer’s lap. The Astral’s face was gloomy and dark, his eyes looked downright murderous.

 

Behind his back, Belial was laughing until he could no longer breathe.

 

“Next time he broke _my_ rule, I’m taking over his custody.”

 

Sandalphon never dared to break the rule in Lucilius’ laboratory again after that.

 

 

 

**[weight of the world]**

Being a supreme primarch was not an easy task. Watching how the world evolve, solving problems here and there…

 

For one person to bear the weight of the world in his shoulder—was not that too unfair?

 

 Being asked question like this, Sandalphon decided not to answer. Singularity also did not try to ask further.

 

_Smart one_ , Sandalphon thought. He was prepared to excuse himself, but Singularity broke the silence with a smile and his words: “Even so, you’re not alone. Feel free to share your thoughts and problem with us, Sandalphon. We’ll always be there for you.”

 

 

**[my child]**

“Yo, Lucifer. Your child is at it again.”

 

“…my child?”

 

Belial rolled his eyes. “Sandalphon, duh. Your child, your creation. He’s out there making Azazel scream again. Olivia is not around to help, and I gotta take care of Cilius—“

 

“Say, if one’s creation was one’s child,” Lucifer interrupted, _for once_ , and asked seriously, “Doesn’t that make Lucilius _our_ parent?”

 

There was a silence.

 

“…what should we call him, then? Dad or Mom?”

 

When that matter reached Lucilius’ ears, he gave Belial cold shoulder for the whole week.

 

 

 

**[sunlight]**

For Lucifer, Sandalphon’s existence was like a ray of sunlight in his life.

 

For Sandalphon, Lucifer was _the_ source of the light in his whole life.

 

 

**[happy birthday]**

“Skydwellers have this custom of celebrating one’s birth once a year. Would you like to celebrate it together, Sandalphon?”

 

The little primarch blinked innocently. “But I don’t know when your birthday is.”

 

Lucifer smiled at that. “We do know about _your_ birthday, though?”

 

 

 

**[fading away]**

Lucifer’s presence is fading away.

 

Even though Sandalphon was getting closer to him, Lucifer was going to go away again.

 

This time, however, Sandalphon was too angry to give up.

 

_Like hell I’m gonna let you go quietly!_

 

 

 

**[open your eyes]**

Sometimes, Sandalphon was afraid to open his eyes.

 

He was afraid that he would return to that cursed laboratory, where he was experimented on and tortured for _science_. He was afraid that he would find himself alone again; he was afraid he would lost _everything_ once more.

 

Recently, that fear had grown more intense, to the point he could not be bothered to sleep at all.

 

The nightmare he had recently was far scarier than his days in the laboratory.

 

The ‘nightmare’ he had recently, where he returned to the childhood he spent with Lucifer, made Sandalphon refuse to close his eyes even for once.

 

The reality where Lucifer had died, along with realization that those days would never return…

 

_What a coward I am, eh?_

 

 

**[hope]**

Once, back in the past, where he celebrated his birthday once with Lucifer, someone asked what he wished when blowing out the candles.

 

Giggling, he answered, “I hope that I’ll always stay beside Lucifer-sama!”

 

Olivia cooed in adoration. Azazel’s face turned hideous, a mix between jealousy and sky knew what else. Lucifer said nothing as he embraced him.

 

The warmth that once forgotten returned, full-force, as the crew surprised him with a birthday party. Confetti were thrown, candles were lit on cake (thankfully not made by Katalina). The Girl in Blue and Singularity ushered him to make his wish, of which Sandalphon obeyed grudgingly.

 

Closing his eyes, he made a wish in his heart.

 

_I hope you’re well and blessed with happiness on the other side, Lucifer-sama._

 

 

 

**[good enough]**

“Am I good enough to be your replacement? Are you proud of me, Lucifer-sama?”

 

Those were questions he kept asking at night, lulling him to a deep sleep.

 

 

 

**[eternal]**

Nothing was eternal in this world.

 

Everything kept changing, evolving in its own way. Skydwellers, lives in this sky, every single life, even himself—

 

Clutching his chest, Sandalphon muttered something.

 

“If nothing were eternal, then will this feeling disappear too…?”

 

(he really wished it would not)

 

 

**[blood]**

“You are _still_ bleeding,” The Girl in Blue—Lyria—said. She looked sad, her eyes almost teary.

 

Sandalphon knew what she was talking about. However, he did not want to talk about it further.

 

This bleeding, broken heart of his was not something to be discussed with someone else, anyway.

 

 

**[separation]**

Sandalphon was growing, changing, and getting further away from his reach.

 

What should he do? Should he let it be, as a part of evolution in life? Should he pursue him and take him back home, so that they would not get separated again?

 

Which one should he choose?

 

Which path should he take?

 

(two thousand years later, he finally got an answer and his deepest regret)

 

 

 

**[shackles]**

The shackle of being the Supreme Primarch was weighing him down. Day by day, it was growing heavy and heavier. It got lonelier too after the Great War, with him losing everything he held dear in his life.

 

Lucilius and Belial, his close friends. Azazel and Olivia, his subordinates.

 

And Sandalphon—

 

Watching the world evolved alone his working room, Lucifer grasped the only memento from those peaceful days.

 

The brown feather in his hand, in turn, watched him as he slowly broke down in silence.

 

 

 

**[at the edge]**

He had to keep the cocoon safe from all this mess.

 

The cocoon, where Sandalphon slept, was his priority—he had to bring this chaos away from that room, even if it took everything.

 

He only had one chance this time, and he would not hesitate to bet his life on it.

 

(in the end, that very first bet he made become the biggest thorn in Lucilius’ path to destroying the world)

 

 

 

**[coming home]**

Sandalphon could remember this place like the back of his own hand. The trees, the scenery; nothing had changed here, and there would never be. Walking down the corridor that would lead him toward where his home was, Sandalphon was not in a hurry.

 

He had finished everything that was given to him.

 

He could come back to where he belonged now.

 

Step by step, he came closer to where that person was. One step at a time, just like taking a stroll around the garden in his own home.

 

Just few more steps and he would be there.

 

Few more steps…

 

**.**

**.**

 

“Welcome home, Sandalphon.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing GBF recently (early May, I think?). I finished Paradise Lost Side Story yesterday. Needless to say, this fic is fueled by my broken fangirl heart (; w ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
